


Black Black Heart

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: Deidara is off to purchase more clay, he is surprised to find an interesting girl selling it, Deidara makes a promise to be back for her, but she isn't happy, she doesn't want to have anything to do with the Akatsuki; Deidara keeps his word.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Black Black Heart

Deidara walked through the Rain village looking around curiously. Usually he wouldn't go into a crowded place as such, but he was running out of clay and needed to get some more quite urgently. After all it was much easier and handy to use something already made, rather than spend ages making it yourself. There were all sorts of people, selling different goods, arguing and yelling, smiling and laughing, but when he was spotted, smiles faded from people's faces. They didn't run, just took steps away from him very slowly. Deidara smirked. After all being in Akatsuki did bring some fame. He walked down the road his eyes scanning the goods until he finally spotted what he desired. He quickly approached the stall and picked up a small bag with white substance inside. He touched it with his finger and smiled feeling very pleased. It was the finest clay he had ever seen or felt for that matter.

"I'll take everything." He said not looking up at the seller.

"Alright, that will be 15,691 yen please." A young female's voice said. It flowed so melodically, Deidara couldn't help but look up. There she stood with her black hair up in a high bun, with strands falling on her beautiful face. A small smile was plastered on her red lips as she looked back at him. Deidara was taken aback for a moment. He quickly regained himself and smirked.

"You don't seem to understand." He started eyeing her chest. "I'll be _taking_ these, _not buying_ them."

The girl raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"And you don't seem to understand either, these goods are for SALE, not for charity!" she retorted mimicking his tone.

"Do you know who I am?" Deidara hissed, yet he felt no anger, more curiosity and lust.

"The question is, do I _care_ who you are?" she hissed back glaring at him. "The price is 15,691 yen, either accept it or leave." She said now crossing her arms on her chest making her cleavage show out a bit more. Deidara glued his eyes to her chest again. Even though there wasn't much available for viewing, but he could tell just the way her breasts looked. *Not very big, but nice and firm with small nipples...definitely small nipples, like little buttons,* he thought feeling heat rising in his blood.

"Deidara, what's taking you so long." A rough male voice said behind him.

"Sasori-danna." Deidara said turning around. "I'm almost done." He added turning his gaze back to the girl. He looked up and down at her once more. "Alright, I'll buy it." He smirked with one of his irresistible smirks. "But it better be good." He added as he handed her the money. She accepted and placed in a small handmade bag on her waist without counting.

"You will not count? What if I lied?"

The girl looked up as her hands continued placing the clay in one big sack. "I trust you." She said. She handed him the bag and turned away, picking up some of her belongings. Deidara watched her as she bent down once again.

"I feel you looking at me." She hissed, not turning around.

"I'll be back." Deidara said as he picked up the bag and walked over to his partner.

The girl took a deep breath of relief. She would be damned if she did not know who the Akatsuki were, but her tongue just would not let her keep quiet. She knew too well that that she could be killed, but she just couldn't help herself. "I need to resist going to the market for a while." She mumbled quickly making her way to the food section.

"You are early today Mei," said an old woman while handing her a basket with her weekly shopping.

"I'm all sold out. Thank you, Shio-sama." Mei replied accepting the basket, she handed to old woman the money and a little bad of herbs. "This is herbal tea; I collected it especially for you, because of your back aches. Its aim is to lessen the pain and strengthen your bones." She whispered. The old woman smiled gladly accepting the present.

"Thank you, dear, you really shouldn't have."

"Please, don't mention it, this is the least I could do for you." Mei smiled as she trailed off with her shopping.

***

Mei opened the door and walked into the house. It was very small, consisting only of one room which served as a bedroom and a kitchen. She placed her shopping on the table and sat down on the chair next to it. She sighed and looked around. Living was not the easier thing to do. The villagers did not like her, the reason behind it were her nonconventional abilities to cure. She could cure most of the illnesses sometimes even the most helpless cases, that's why people called her a witch and feared her, yet no one ever dared to say a word against. Mei closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands. "I'm not a' witch." She mumbled. "I'm just a human, who wants to live just like everybody else." There was a hint of desperation in her voice, but she took a hold of herself.

Mei stood up and walked to the rocking chair next to the window; she sat down and called her cat. It soundlessly approached her and hopped on her lap. "There, there boy." She whispered stroking its soft fur. The cat purred and rubbed its face against her hands. Mei smiled as she cuddled it and buried her face in its fur. "You know, Kuro, today I met a man," she whispered. "a very dangerous man. There was so much sorrow and death in his aura, it was almost bursting with grief." Mei felt her heart beat speed up. "Deidara..." she whispered. "His name was Deidara."

***

Deidara walked into the Akatsuki hide out and marched straight to his room, ignoring everybody on his way. He closed the door and locked it, carefully placing his clay on the floor. "That girl..." Deidara closed his eyes and leaned on the door recalling Mei's appearance in his head. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach which made him clench his fists. "I want her."

***

A couple of days passed; nothing seemed to be different. Every morning Mei went out into the depth of the forest to pick up herbs, then she dried them and separated them into different jars. It was a very good thing living right next to the forest. Villagers usually didn't dare going this way knowing that Mei lived there. A few braver ones managed to get to her house but left with nothing. Of course there people from different villages coming to see her, but they were merely there for the herbs and the cures for themselves or their relatives.

Today was just the same as always. Mei woke up very early. She got dressed into a very light, white dress and took her basket; she didn't bother wearing her shoes, she loved the feeling of grass against her skin. "I'll be back soon Kuro." She said waving at the sleeping cat. She made sure that one of the windows was open in case Kuro wanted to go visit his girlfriends. Mei giggled. That cat had more of a love life in a month than she ever did.

She made her way into the depth of the forest when she heard someone say:

"Look whom we've got here."

Mei quickly turned around to face the same blonde man she met a couple of days ago. He was leaning on one of the trees with his hands crossed on his chest and that cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"You..." she whispered accidently dropping her basket. Mei bent down to pick it up when someone grabbed her hand; Mei closed her eyes expecting to be hit. To her surprise she was pulled against something warm. When she opened her eyes, she realised it was the man's chest; her eyes widened as she tried to push him away.  
  


"Screaming would be useless, nobody will hear you." He whispered into her ear making her shiver.

  
"I wasn't going to." Mei snapped back. "Nobody would come anyway."

Deidara gave her a surprised look.

"You are not Japanese are you?" he finally asked trailing his fingers across her cheek to her lips.

"Brilliant. You deserve an award." Mei snapped trying to break free.

"You are a feisty one. I like that." his smirk was beginning to get on Mei's nerves.

"What do you want?" she snapped making an attempt to kick him but he caught her leg.

"You." he simply replied. Mei stopped struggling for a minute and looked at him wide eyed. She wondered if he was crazy, but decided not to ask.

"What's your name?" he asked. His left hand firmly held her against him while his right hand stroked her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her face, it made her tremble.

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped making another attempt to break free. Deidara pulled closer roughly and turned her around so she could face him. "You are not going anywhere, clay mistress." He said, his voice sounded serious and dangerous. "Not now that I found you." He leaned closer to plant a kiss on her lips but Mei turned her face away from. Deidara ended up kissing her cheek. He smirked against her skin. "Never mind," he whispered into her ear, "You'll get used to it...Mei."

Mei's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"Someone might have given me a little tip." He replied inhaling her scent. It didn't surprise Mei, people would be more than happy if she suddenly disappeared. She had no family and no friends who'd look for her and miss her. She was all alone. No she wasn't. She had Kuro. He needed her and loved her, and she loved him back.

"Let go of me Deidara." She hissed emphasizing his name. Deidara raised his eye brow.

"Oh, so you remember my name." He grinned.

"You won't believe it but I wish I didn't." Mei replied sarcastically.

"Now there's no need to be sarcastic Mei. You'll come with me whether you like it or not." He stated. A big white bird appeared out of nowhere. Deidara hopped on the bird and dragging Mei along. She kicked and hissed trying to jump off. "No, let go of me..." she yelled making another attempt to jump. "Kuro..." she finally screamed as the bird took off.

Deidara's gaze hardened. He pulled her closer, roughly grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "Kuro?" he spat. "Is that your boyfriend?" he didn't blink. Mei's lips trembled. "I want you to remember this Mei. You have only one lover now - Me." He hissed crashing his lips on hers. Mei was paralyzed by his tone and his actions. This man wanted her for... _that_? When Deidara finally decided to let go of her Mei could no longer speak, she looked away and sat down on the bird. * _Why is this happening to me_?* she thought feeling tears stream down her cheeks.

"Kuro..." she whispered but nobody heard her.

***

Mei didn't know how long they flew but when they finally landed it was already getting dark. Deidara grabbed her hand and dragged her after him into a large cave. He whispered a jutsu making the wall of the cave split making an entrance. Deidara pushed her in and walked inside right after. Mei found herself in a small cosy living room. The only source of light came from the fireplace. Mei looked around with a bit of curiosity. There were two people sitting in the room. She recognised of them immediately. A chill ran down her spine in realisation that she just entered the Akatsuki hide out and wouldn't be able to get out alive. She swallowed.

"Sasori-danna, Uchiha, this is Mei Ling, hn." He introduced pushing her in the direction of two people. Sasori looked up. He looked very different without his puppet outfit. More human, yet Mei could tell that the only human part in his body was his heart. It made her sad. Uchiha Itachi looked at the girl then away.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked gravely.

"The leader gave his permission. Everything else is none of your business." Deidara hissed. "I want to make it clear that she," Deidara pulled Mei closer making her wince. "belongs to me. Everyone who touches her will die." He hissed. Mei opened her mouth but he didn't give a chance to say anything. Deidara dragged her away and walked into the room next door, it was the kitchen. Mei looked at the mess rolling her eyes. Somehow she wasn't surprised. The rest of the Akatsuki were in there. Deidara repeated his statement to them glaring at each one.

"But what if she doesn't want to be yours, huh, Deidara?" a blonde man named Hidan said smirking. He licked his lips hungrily eyeing Mei. Deidara glared him and stepped in front of her covering her with his body.

"That is out of question, yeah." Mei couldn't help but notice that when Deidara spoke to the Akatsuki he added either yeah or hn in the end of each phrase, but when he spoke to her, it was like he was a different person.

Hidan smirked again. "My room is the last one down the corridor, join me any time." He gave Mei another passionate look.

"Fuck off, hn." Deidara spat dragging the girl out of the kitchen and into a room. "This is my room, and now yours as well." He said throwing her on the bed. Mei hissed in annoyance. She'd been dragged around and pushed around way too much that day.

"Would you quit throwing me around." She spat rubbing her leg. "I'm not your toy."

"Oh but you will be." Deidara quickly approached her pushed her down on the bed. "You will be mine." He whispered into her ear nibbling lightly on it. Mei bit her lower lip not wanting to cry out. She didn't want it. She didn't want any of it.

"Please let me go." She whispered looking into his eyes pleadingly.

Deidara returned her gaze. He felt the same familiar butterflies in his stomach again. He took a deep breath. He needed to control himself, or he'd have her there and then.

"I will _never_ let you go." He said laying on top of her. Mei closed her eyes and bit her lower lip preventing herself from crying. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of this man.

Deidara closed his eyes feeling the warmth of her body. It was calming and made him sleepy. He inhaled her scent which sent shivers down his spine. She smelled of spices, he couldn't tell which ones but he was sure that it was her natural body smell. He pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked at her face. It was beautiful. In the dim light of his room her skin looked unrealistic, so pale and smooth, her lips were slightly parted, which tempted him to kiss them once again. To feel the pulsing sensation running through his body. Mei's eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. He knew that she didn't want to see him and it saddened him. *She'll get used to it.* he thought gently brushing a strand of her hair off her face. *Please get used to it.* he mentally begged positioning himself next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair; it didn't take long for Deidara to fall asleep.

***

Mei opened her eyes and looked around. The blonde man with a scope on his eye was sleeping soundlessly next to her with one of his arms on her belly. All the events rushed into her head making her groan quietly. She gently lifted up Deidara's hand and placed it on the bed. She stood up and looked around the room. Messy. Pig style. Just like its owner. She noticed a familiar sack in the corner of the room. She looked inside curiously wondering how much clay he used up. To her surprise the bag was almost empty. *I wonder what he used it for.* she thought quietly creeping out of the room. She made her way to the kitchen and stared. It was even messier than the first time she saw it. Mei sighed. There was no helping it. She rolled her dress up to her knees and tied it in a knot. "It's clean time!" she said as her hands quickly started washing. When she finally finished, she felt exhausted. She lowered herself on a chair and wiped her forehead.

"Damn, this is the cleanest it's ever been in here." Mei turned her gaze to the blonde man. He only wore his pants, showing off the muscles; Mei raised her eyebrows, she was never a fan of muscular men. "You really are something." She stated quickly approaching her. He kneeled down in front of her and touched her bare leg, making Mei twitch in annoyance.

"Get your hands off me." She hissed slapping him across the face; she jumped up and rushed to the door when he caught her hand. Hidan pushed her to wall and slapped her hard across the face, splitting her lower lip in process. Blood ran down her chin, which made Hidan excited. He grabbed her neck and brought his face closer. "You little bitch," he hissed licking the blood off her chin. Mei glared him; she raised both of her hands and grabbed his face scratching it, making it bleed.

Hidan laughed like a psycho. To Mei's horror he liked what she was doing. She hissed like a snake biting his tongue. "Bitch!" Hidan yelled grabbing her and shoving her on the table. He held her hands with one hand while he used the other one to spread her legs.

"NO!!" Mei yelled. She struggled as much as she could, but it was pointless, she might have a been a brilliant medic ninja, but she knew nothing about fighting.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she heard a familiar voice coming from the door. She looked up to see Deidara who was raginging.

Hidan smirked. "Just having fun with you little bitch here." He snickered. Deidara could not control himself any longer; he rushed towards Hidan throw punches and kicks at him, getting out his kunai and cutting the blonde man's chest. He raised his hands in the air and pointed them at Hidan. It was then that Mei realised, "He has mouths on his hands," she whispered. The mouths actively and spat out white substance in shape of little birds, bullets and other forms. Deidara aimed them at the blonde. They rushed to him exploding as soon as they reached Hidan. "It's clay." Mei looked stunned. Deidara fought like a lion for his prey and in this case, _she_ was the prey.

Deidara pinned Hidan to the floor. His eyes were full of hatred and bitterness. "Now you die." He hissed.

"I'm already dead. You can't kill me." Hidan laughed like a madman. Deidara inserted the kunai deeper into Hidan's neck and began slowly cutting it from one side to the other, when a load crash brought everybody back to reality.

"Enough." A man with orange hair and a lot of piercings walked into the kitchen and immediately Deidara was thrown off Hidan by an invisible force. Mei stood stunned and bloody in the middle of the kitchen. Her knees were shaking lightly when the man walked towards her. He looked up and down at her. "Mei Ling?" he asked his voice sounded less rough. She nodded staring at him.

"I knew your grandmother, Cho Chang." He said taking out a piece of cloth. He wiped her bleeding lip as gently as he could. "She once saved my life." Hidan and Deidara stared.

"You are...Pein?" Mei said, a small smiled touched her lips. "Grandma often talked about you while she was alive."

Pein nodded. "I heard you inherited her gift, extremely useful, I want to ask officially. Do you _want_ to join the Akatsuki?" Mei was taken aback. The last thing she expected was to be invited into the criminal organisation _as a member_. She nodded helplessly.

"Good. I will announce you as a member in the morning." He stated walking to the door. He stopped but didn't turn around. "And if anyone dares to lay a finger on her," he sounded dangerous, "I will personally kill the bastard." The leader walked out of the kitchen closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

***

Deidara stood up wiping the blood off his face and walked to Mei. He took her hand and pulled her towards his bedroom. He locked the door, this time taking the key out and hiding it in his pocket. Without a single word he pointed at the chair offering her to sit down. He tried to avoid looking at her face. He dug through a pike of junk on the floor until he found what he was looking for. Mei looked carefully at what he held in his hands, cotton wool and antiseptic it seemed. Deidara kneeled in front of her. He gently wiped her face with a piece of cotton wool, trying his best not to hurt her. Mei winced when he added antiseptic, but kept silent allowing him to treat her wound.

"You'll have a scar." He said enraged. Mei couldn't tell if he was angry at her or at Hidan, but thought it was better not to ask.

"I'll be fine. I know how to heal it. No big deal."

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "What were you thinking?" he hissed. Mei blinked. 'What were you thinking going out there on your own? You could have been raped...god knows what could have happen if I didn't wake up." He yelled into her face.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't think about it."

Deidara smacked his forehead. "Idiotic woman." He yelled punching the wall, leaving a large crack in it. "Why the hell am I so attracted to you?" he continued yelling. "Ridiculous." He hissed kicking the bed.

Mei picked up the cotton wool and antiseptic; she quickly made her way to the man and stood in front of him, he was almost a head taller than her. "Sit down. I will treat your wounds." Her voice sounded gentle. Deidara stopped walking around and looked at his attraction. He nodded and sat down. Mei's hands were fast and gentle; he almost didn't feel a thing. Deidara couldn't believe it was already over when she stopped and walked to the bed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was clean, not even a bit of blood evident on it, and his wounds were almost healed.

"Thank you," she said looking at the ceiling. "Thank you for protecting me."

Deidara couldn't believe his ears. She was thanking him, a criminal who kidnapped her?

"Before you know how to protect yourself, don't come out of the room alone." He grunted'.

Mei nodded. "Um..." she started as he stared at her. "Can I take a bath?"

"Let's take one together." He smirked finally turning back to his usual self.

"Forget I asked," Mei turned away. Deidara laughed. This was the first time she'd seen him laugh. Mei smiled. She liked what she heard.

Deidara got up and once again dug in a pile of junk. He shoved a t-shirt and a pair of boxers at her and pointed at the door to the bathroom. Mei eyed the boxers, which she assumed to be Deidara's underwear.

"Are they clean?" she asked giving Deidara a questioning look.

"Smell them."

Mei made a vomiting sound. "Sick." she hissed, as she gracefully marched to the bathroom and closed the door.

Deidara leaned on the door. "I am, aren't I?" he heard the shower being turned on and a sudden image of Mei naked appeared in his head. Deidara felt heat spreading throughout his body and concentrating in his pants. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Mei didn't take long, but when she came out Deidara was already in bed waiting for her. Deidara eyed her skinny legs and the t-shirt that almost came down to her knees. Her hair was wet and still dribbling. Mei looked around for an alternative place to sleep, but it was either the bed with Deidara or freezing cold floor and she chose the first. Deidara smirked as she hopped on the bed and laid as far away from him as possible. He raised his hand and touched her shoulder, making her shiver. He smiled. He trailed his fingers down her arm and back up to her neck, drawing circles in process.

"Would you quit touching me already?" Mei hissed turning around to glare at him.

"I can't. You are tempting me." Deidara leaned closer to her face and brushed his lips against hers.

Mei pushed him back lightly. "Then look the other way." She grumped.

"Grumpy rat." Deidara whispered into her ear giving it a lick.

"Perverted geezer." Mei retorted. Deidara placed his hand on her neck and smirked, the next instant he knew, Mei squeaked rolling off the bed. Deidara burst out laughing.

"DEIDARA! I''LL MURDER YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!!!"

The mouths on Deidara's hands showed her their tongues. Mei groaned and showed them her own tongue. Deidara smirked. "Be careful with that Mei, I might as well bite it off." He said sexily. Mei rolled her eyes and got on the bed again.

"DO NOT, and I repeat DO NOT do anything sick, weird or perverted to me while I'm asleep." She said turned away and closed her eyes.

"Who do you take me for?" Deidara faked an offensive tone.

"A pervert!?"

Deidara wrapped his arms around Mei pulling her closer to his chest. Mei wanted to protest but she didn't; she just let him hold her as if his life depended on it. He rested his chin on her head.

*This might not be as bad as I thought, but...*

Mei was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Kuro..."

***

The morning came faster than Mei wanted. She felt someone gently shaking her and calling her name. She opened one eyed and looked at the intruder of her magical sleep. Deidara.

"What do you want?"

"The leader is gathering everyone in the living room to announce your acceptance." Deidara whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Would you cut that out?" Mei hissed brushing Deidara away. Deidara raised his eyebrow but didn't reply. She slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the door. "Are you coming or what?" she asked as he eyed her body.

Deidara opened the door and let her pass then walked out himself. They made their way to the living room where everybody were already gathered. Leader called Mei closer and she obeyed. She looked so small standing next the tall man called Pein. He placed his hand on her shoulders making her take a step closer. This woke Mae up even more. She looked at the leader.

"You have already met Mei Ling; she will be joining us as a former member of the Akatsuki." Pein stated glaring at each of the member. "Needless to say, that you are all to treat her well." He added giving Hidan a long glare. "One more thing. This girl is mine." Everybody in the room froze. Even Hidan tensed up when he turned his gaze to Deidara who was boiling with rage. Mei opened her mouth and closed it unable to say anything. She wondered how long they were going to treat her like she is an object. Deidara turned his gaze to Mei, who was still shocked from what she heard. He clenched his fist resisting from hitting the wall or...the leader.

"Deidara, Mei I need a word with you, everybody else leave."

As each member exited the room, they all threw a sorry look at Deidara whose one visible eye was narrowed with anger.

"As there are no free rooms in the Akatsuki and I am sharing mine with Konan, Mei you are to stay with Deidara. As for you Deidara, you are fully responsible for her safety. She will be your and Sasori's partner from now on."

"Pein-san, what you said about me being yours..." Mei started awkwardly. "Please tell you were not serious!" he finally spat out.

Pein looked at her and smiled.

"I wasn't. But if they think that you are mine, you will be much safer." He replied. Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you so relieved about Deidara?" the leader smirked. "It applies to you too."

Deidara chocked on air which made Mei smile. Pein walked out of the room leaving the two alone. Deidara quickly marched to Mei and pinned her to the wall. The blonde licked his lips.

"Deidara, Pein just said that his words apply to you too," Mei said quietly her eyes glued to his lips.

"I thought I told you this already Mei, but I'll repeat myself, you are mine." Deidara leaned closer kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly against him. He could sweat he heard her heart beat through her clothes. Deidara traced her lips begging for entrance. Mei sighed against his lips, they were too soft, and too sweet, she gave in. Mei wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. She parted her lips allowing him to slip his warn tongue into her mouth. He rubbed her tongue with his making her moan into the kiss. His hands found their way under her t-shirt and on her bare waist. Mei's eyes widened as the tongues started licking and then sucking on her flesh. She felt her knees weaken. Deidara picked her up making her wrap her legs around him as he continued massaging her waist with his hands. Deidara nibbled on her bottom lip making her chuckle. They parted breathing heavily.

Deidara pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green colour that sparkled with passion and need.

Deidara looked at the girl hypnotised. "Are you really a witch?" he whispered against her lips.

"Why do you ask?" Mei whispered back planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Because your magic is working on me,"

***

**1 week later**

Mei marched into the room she shared with Deidara just to find him on the floor making his little clay bombs. There were various shapes and sizes; Deidara sent them flying and made them explode. He grinned and laughed like a little kid with a new toy, which made Mei smile. After all Deidara, with all his possessiveness and dangerousness he still managed to act like a child when he was by himself.

"Art is an explosion!!" he yelled clapping his hands and grinning like a mad man.

Mei chuckled and leaned on the door. Deidara looked up and smiled. He got up and walked closer placing his hands on the wall on each side of her face. She looked into her eyes making her smile even wider.

"Art is eternal," Mei said grinning. Deidara's eye widened as he gave her a look of annoyance. Mei laughed knowing that it annoyed him more than anything else. "Now, now Deidara, no need to take it so personal." She whispered scratching under his chin like she often did to Kuro. Deidara grabbed her hand and pinned her to the door. He brought his face closer to hers and grinned. Mei waited in anticipation. The blonde gently nibbled on her bottom lip, licking and sucking it in process.

"It's only because it's you that I forgive you. Art will always be a blast, just like this." He whispered crushing his lips on hers; and he was right, kissing Deidara was a blast. His mouth and tongue were very skilful, which drove Mei insane. She couldn't understand what her body found so attractive in this man, but it responded to all his actions.

Mei clenched his shirt in her hands and gently pushed him away.

"Deidara do you have anything else on your mind so early in the morning?" she asked wiping her mouth.

Deidara smirked, "Only you naked."

Mei hissed something under her nose. "Actually I've talking to Pein," she stated watching Deidara carefully. His face changed from happy to emotionless, and then a grimace of jealousy spread all over it. Mei resisted from smiling, Deidara was always so predictable; all his emotions were written all over his face. "Anyway, he allowed me to return to my house to visit Kuro." She smiled widely, her eyes filling with happiness. "And to bring him here to live with us."

Deidara's eye twitched. * _She's still thinking about him?_ * he though jealousy and rage pulsing through his body. He glared at Mei.

"What I wanted to ask, will you accompany me or should I ask Itachi?" Mei smirked. She knew too well that Deidara wasn't a fan of Uchiha; he saw him as a rival and wanted to fight him. It didn't help that she got rather friendly with him for the past him. No, they were not friends, but they enjoyed each other company in silence.

"I'll go." He snapped grabbing his cloak and marching out of the room. Mei followed closely behind.

***

"Mei, you should have told me that Kuro was a CAT!!!" Deidara said annoyed yet relieved.

"You wouldn't have listened to me anyway." Mei snapped back gently cuddling Kuro as they flew on the bird back to the hideout.

"So the beast gets a hug and I don't." Deidara pouted. Mei turned her gaze and glared at him. It was his fault that Kuro lots so much weight and looked so unhealthy.

"Shut it Deidara, I don't want to hear a word from you." She hissed. Mei stroked the animal's sort fur while it buried its nose in her cloak; she honestly thought that Kuro would go to the village and Shio would feed him like she often did, but it appears that he waited for her return at the house. Mei's lips trembled.

Deidara watched her carefully, feeling a bit of a guilt rising in him, but he ignored it, he was an Akatsuki, he should feel no guilt. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Mei brushed it off, making him angry. "Don't touch me Deidara." She hissed sending him a death glare; it was the first time she looked at him like. It hurt.

"If it wasn't for you Kuro would be fine. You just had to go out of your way and kidnap me...you wouldn't even let me take him with me or tell him to go to Shio..." Mei said emotionlessly.

"He is fine." Deidara replied not looking at her, Mei couldn't help herself; she turned around and kicked him, as hard as she could with all the anger she was feeling that moment. Deidara hissed grabbing her leg and pulling her towards him making her almost drop Kuro. Mei groaned and held the anime closer to her as if her life depended on it. Kuro gave her a worried and scared look but he was too weak to do anything else. "

"I suggest you stop bitching Mei, before I throw that fluff ball of the damn bird." Deidara hissed pulling her hair. Mei winced in pain. At that moment she hated him, and he knew it, but didn't care.

***

"Damn, every since Mei brought that cat in we haven't had proper food to eat." Kisame sighed sitting at the table with Itachi. Itachi sent him an emotionless look but nodded in agreement. "I mean, Konan never sparkled with ability to cook." Kisame added pouting.

"You never complained before." Konan said walking into the kitchen and glaring at the fish man. Kisame chocked and managed a smile.

"Well..." he started, but the woman interrupted him. "But I agree with you, I can't cook and I hate cooking." She said also sitting at the table. She felt her stomach growling. With Mei's appearance in the Akatsuki, they had someone to cook and clean for them. The hideout was always clean, and the table was always full of different food to everyone's liking. Ever since Mei came back with Kuro she didn't leave the cat even for a moment, she was always around him, caring and looking after him. She never appeared in the living room anymore and as annoying as it was to admit the lives of the Akatsuki dulled again. Deidara walked into the kitchen looking pissed. He was always pissed and annoyed ever since the cat was brought in. He was snapped, just like a PMSing woman.

He grabbed a bottle of milk and drunk, letting the milk run down his face and drip on his bare chest.

"Deidara you are a pig." Kisame said eyeing the blonde.

"Shut it."

Deidara stormed out of the kitchen into the living room.

"He's been acting strangely lately." Konan said raising her eyebrow. Kisame nodded.

"You do that when the love of your life is cheating on you with a cat." Kisame laughed smacking his hands on the table, when Mei looked into the kitchen smiling widely and holding Kuro in her hands. He seemed much better and more active. He looked curiously the unknown people and meowed making her laugh. Mei let him down and bowed in front of the members, earning a surprised look from them.

"I am sorry I have been neglecting my duties." She said. "Kuro is much better now, so I am devoting myself you." She looked up and smiled closed her eyes.

"Does that mean, we will eat good food again?" Kisame asked his eyes sparking and drool coming out of his mouth, which made Itachi eyebrow twitch.

"You bet!" Mei high fived the fish man and put on an apron. In a couple of second her hair up held by Japanese hair sticks that reminded Kisame so much of chopsticks. Mei turned away from the members of the Akatsuki and started cooking. The heavenly smell spread throughout the hideout like mist over the ground.

"I see you are back to normal at last, hn." Deidara said walking into the kitchen and leaning on the wall. Mei ignored him as if he wasn't even there. She was still angry at him, and that wasn't about to change for a while.

***

**1 year later**

"Leader-sama, I ask your permission to return to China to enhance my knowledge in medicine." Mei said sitting in Pein's room and looking him straight into the eyes. Pein looked back thinking carefully over her words. "I will return as soon as the study is complete. According to my calculations it will take me exactly six months." She added. Mei felt slightly nervous as she waited for his reply. She wanted to return to her country but not only because of the technique she wanted to master, but also because she missed it. She missed the little streets of small towns and beautiful forests in the mountains. She wanted to go home.

"I understand." The leader finally replied. "You have my permission to go, but," he stopped talking and looked at her. "You must return,"

Mei nodded. "I will leader-sama. Thank you." She stood up and walked to the door, when she suddenly turned around and faced the man with piercings. "I have one favour to ask you, Pein." she said, calling the man by his first name. He sent her a curious look. "Do not tell Deidara about my departure before I leave." She asked exiting his room. Pein smirked. "I won't."

***

**Deidara's p.o.v.:**

It has been a year since I brought Mei into the Akatsuki. It was an amazing year with its ups and downs, happy smiles and sorrowful tears, but Mei finally started opening up to me. It was like a dream. Every time she touched my cheek with her hands, and every time she ran her fingers through my hair, I felt my heart stop. It was ridiculous the power she had over me. She could make me lose my temper in a second, but the next moment I can be the happiest man on earth. I never thought that I'd fall in love so easily. My art was my love before, but Mei managed to replace it in no time. She was art...my blast...my explosion. My...my...mine...

I walked around the Akatsuki searching for her but she wasn't there. I made way to the living room just to see Uchiha sitting there staring at the wall. What a boring life he led.

"Have you seen Mei, Uchiha?" I asked. He slowly turned his gaze to me and stared as if I just dropped down from heaven.

"She left."

"What?" I felt my heart stop.

"Are you deaf Deidara, I said she left. She's gone." Itachi snapped back.

My legs weakened so I leaned on the wall for more support. Mei, left? MY MEI LEFT? I felt my body boil with anger and pain. I couldn't resist smacking the wall with my fist, leaving it bleeding.

"Where did she go?" I finally asked after regaining my senses. My body was still shaking but I controlled it.

"She went back to China, to study a medical technique that apparently has a value to the organisation." Kisame said walking in. "I thought you knew." He added looking at me. I glared at him wanting to kill him there and then. "I guess not." The fish added quickly and sat down.

I stormed out of the living room and into the Leader's room; I kicked the door open and walked in. The leader raised his eyebrow and stood up.

"What is the meaning of this Deidara," The leader glared at me.

"You tell me Leader-sama." I hissed wishing to kill him, slowly and painfully. "Mei's gone. Why?" I roared. "Why is she gone? Why did no one bother to tell me? Why did you allow her to leave, Pein?"

Leader walked towards me and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. I glared at him. "You are forgetting your place Deidara." Pein hissed throwing me into the wall. I fell on the ground and coughed out blood. "It was Mei's request to leave and it was her request not to tell you." He said destroying me with his eyes. I looked at him in confusion. Mei didn't want to tell me? But why? Why would she do something like that?

"Is she coming back?" I asked looking at the floor.

"I don't know." The leader replied turning away from him. "Now leave."

And so I did.

I don't know how long I've spent screaming and trashing my room, then exploding the trees in the forest and lastly...Mei's house. I felt nothing but pain. Pain of being left, pain of not being loved...only pain. It was everywhere.

"I hate you Mei," I yelled as her house exploded. I laughed maniacally, feeling something hot and wet running down my cheeks. Were they tears? I've never cried before. Why was I now? So suddenly.

I fell on my knees and hid my face in my hands clenching my teeth.

"Mei."

***

Mei's heart skipped a beat as she looked out of the window. The sky was blue, without a single cloud, but somehow she didn't feel the usual happiness. "Deidara," she whispered clenching her shirt. "I hear you Deidara," she did, she could hear his cries and pleading, she could feel his pain, "be patient, wait for me."

***

**Mei's p.o.v.:**

It's been three months since I've left Japan. My studying and mastering the new healing techniques went well, even though I haven't finished, I feel like I am on the level above my master. His name is Junjie, which I found very hilarious. His name absolutely didn't suit his occupation, looks and personality. When I finally arrived to my home town, there was no one to meet me there, all of my relatives died either of old age or murdered. I didn't know where to stay, but luck was on my side. As I walked down the road searching for an inn or a hotel of some sort a man in his late thirties approached me. He introduced himself and Junjie Chao, and I knew straight away who he was.

Junjie listened carefully to my explanation of being in the village and what I aimed to achieve, while a small smile crept on his face.

"I'll be your teacher, Mei Ling." He said smiling widely. "It's been a long time since I've had a student."

I gave him a surprised look. The Master of Medicine did not have any students? It was beyond strange. When I asked him about it, he just brushed the question off offering me a place to stay. I accepted. And there was no mistake. Junjie was the master of what he did. When I watched him work I couldn't believe he was human. When I mentioned that he laughed and gave me a friendly push, but I could tell he was flattered.

I loved being back home. The atmosphere, the architecture, they all screamed out "HOME" yet not everything was as great. Every night I could feel him, I could feel his heartbeat. I could hear him call my name, I could feel his anger, his pain, his twisted love, and his hate. Deidara.

I could feel my eyes burning. I brushed away my thoughts before I cried, I did not want to cry. Not ever again.

***

**Deidara's p.o.v.:**

Three long months passed like hell. I could not bear the thought of Mei not being here, not being next to me. It hurt more that any physical wound I have had. I've tried to keep my mind off her but she wouldn't leave. I occupied myself with missions and explosions but it didn't help. I thought about her all day and dreamt about her all night. I could not control it. I lost myself in despair. What did you do to me Mei? Why can't I live without you? The other members of the Akatsuki kept giving me sorry looks. It pissed me off. I didn't need their pity. I needed my Mei. "My Mei?"

"Was she even mine?" I mouthed exploding another bomb in front of my face. Suddenly I felt bitter, the thoughts of Mei with another man," I couldn't bear them. Not that she'd care.

"Remember me Mei..." Deidara whispered closing his eyes.

***

**6 months later**

Mei stood at the port. Her ship was departing soon. She held Kuro in her arms and smiled at her teacher. "Thank you for everything." She bowed. Junjie laughed. He pulled her into a bear hug.

"Maybe you don't go?" he asked. "Stay with me Mei. Be mine." He whispered trying to kiss her but she got out of his grip.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I'll pass. I have someone who's waiting for my return."

Junjie smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Can't be helped then I guess." He said.

"Good luck Mei."

"Thank you, sensei." Mei waved and ran on the ship. "Deidara," she whispered smiling widely.

***

The wall of the cave split just like the first time and Mei walked into the hideout. It was all the same. Didn't change one bit. The same old cosy mess. Mei smiled.

"I'm back!" she yelled rushing into the kitchen. Everybody stared at her like she was insane.

"Mei?" Kisame was the first one to speak.

"No, it's her twin brother." Mei laughed lightly looking at the Leader. She quickly approached him and bowed. "Arigato, Leader - Sama. I am back, just as I promised." She said her voice sounded polite and gentle. Kuro jumped off her hands and marched to Itachi. He rubbed his face on the man's leg making him twitch. Mei smiled.

"Where's Deidara?" she asked looking around for the blonde.

"He is outside, in the forest." Konan said after a couple of minutes of silence. Mei nodded and stormed out of the hideout. She couldn't wait to see him again. She anticipated feeling him against her, just like before. Konan looked at the rest of the Akatsuki who just shook their heads.

"I wonder if he'll be more pissed than happy." Hidan finally said. He smirked and made his way to his room. The ritual couldn't wait.

***

Deidara practiced his martial arts. He was going to challenge Uchiha no matter what, but before that, he had to get better...faster...stronger. He jumped up in the air kicking an invisible opponent when she heard someone clapping their haps. He quickly turned around, prepared to attack any moment, but he suddenly froze. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw a painfully familiar figure quickly approaching him. Deidara blinked a couple of times, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She was real. Mei came back.

"You got much better." She said walking closer to him. "I'm back."

Deidara couldn't say a word. He just looked. He looked at girl who left him six month ago. He could sense her scent...it didn't change, the same attractive smell of spices, yet the owner of it changed a lot. Her hair was much shorter, it came down to her shoulder now, and her body seemed more toned. Mei's skin was paler than he remembered, which made her green eyes stand out even more. She was breath taking. But Deidara couldn't forget the pain she brought to him. He sneered, feeling his hands shake.

"You're back?" he hissed. "Does that mean to say something to me?"

Mei was taken aback. He didn't expect Deidara to act like this. She wasn't sure what to reply, so she just kept quiet.

"You left, without saying a word." He continued hissing as he slowly walked around her. "You left me. And now after six months you show up, saying I'M BACK?" he couldn't control his yelling anymore. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? DANCE?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Mei snapped back glaring at the blonde man who could barely control his rage now.

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU LITTLE FUCKING MISS INNOCENCE!"

"What's your problem Deidara?" Mei gave a look of annoyance.

"WHAT INDEED? WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MEN YOU'VE BEEN WITH WHILE YOU WERE AWAY?"

Mei's eyes widened. She couldn't stand his insults any longer. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Deidara felt his cheek burn, but not because of the slap, but because of feeling her skin against his.

"You little bitch." He hissed grabbing her hands. He forced her to the ground and pinned her down with his body.

"You are, aren't you Deidara?" Mei hissed back looking into his eyes. For once he wasn't wearing his scope. She could see both of his eyes clearly. They were...beautiful...filled with fury. Deidara hissed something under his breath quickly binding her hands with a jutsu.

"I'll how cocky you'll be after this." He grinned like a madman.

With a quick move he turned her over making her face the ground. "DEIDARA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed trying to break free.

"Shut your trap you little slut." Deidara ripped her top and threw the pieces aside. "Or I will seal your mouth with a jutsu as well." Mei bit her lower lip as Deidara ran his fingers up and down her back. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her shoulder sucking on it. Mei groaned in pain as he suddenly bit it making it bleed. Deidara smirked. He continued working his way with her back. Kissing and then biting until it bled. He could feel the excitement rushing through his body, as he nibbled on her neck.

"This is rape." Mei whispered.

Deidara laughed. "You cannot rape the willing, right?" he smirked rolling her over. He stared her small full breasts and licked his lips. He trailed his fingers over her belly button making his way to her chest. He groped one of her breasts and squeezed it. Mei couldn't control herself; she moaned and arched her back, closing the gap between them.

"You like it don't you." He hissed into her ear quickly plastering her breasts with his hands. Mei could feel the tongues lick her nipples and suck them, then lick them again...it drove her insane. Deidara continued grinning as he watched the girl twitch and move around under his weight. She closed her eyes and bit her lip breathing heavily. Deidara couldn't stand it any longer. He crashed his lips with hers biting his way into her mouth. She tasted so good. His tongued roamed her mouth desperately searching for a reply. Mei knew it, and she gave in. She kissed him back, putting all her feelings into the kiss, wanting him feel what she felt.

He trailed soft kisses down her neck and to her cleavage biting and licking on the way while his hands quickly operated on her trousers. He broke the kiss and pulled them off, his ever never leaving hers.

She was beautiful. Her eyes filled with passion and lust...and love? Mei watched his every move waiting for what was going to come. Deidara stroked the outside of her underwear, making her moan and move closer to his hand. He couldn't help but smile. She wanted him...just as much he wanted her. He pressed his hand to her panties and he felt something warm and wet licking her. Mei groaned. Deidara sure knew how to use his tongues to please a girl. Deidara slowly pulled off her underwear and his hand immediately attached to her intimate part. His tongue split her lips licking them making her moan louder and louder. Without realising it Mei spread her legs wider, giving him more access. Deidara pressed harder, making the tongue enter her deeper.

"Deidara..." Mei moaned shifting up.

He cupped one of her beasts with his other hard and worked his way to her mouth. He breathed on her lips, sending shivers down her spine. Mei leaned in and pressed her lips to his in anticipation. Deidara's eyes widened. "My...hands..." she whispered through the kiss. "Release my hands..." her eyes begged and he gave in.

Mei wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer. Their lips moved in a union, parting for occasional breaks for air. Mei stroked his chest scratching it with her nails making him moan. Mei gasped as one of his fingers entered her. She pulled his hair making his head bend back slightly revealing his neck to her gaze. She groaned and bit it. The man hissed, but she continued biting. She licked the traumatised area and sucked on it. Deidara breathed heavily into her ear.

"Mei..." he whispered, but she interrupted him.

"Whatever you have to say..." she whispered against his skin, "Do it later." Her hand quickly slipped into his pants. She grabbed his member and squeezed. Deidara moaned loosing the last bit of control he had. He quickly pushed her to ground and spread her legs. His pants and boxers were off in no time. He leaned on her holding one of her legs up and entered her. Deidara wanted to be gentle but he couldn't. He pushed in roughly, making her scream in pain. He something wet spread below. He looked down to see blood. His eyes widened. Mei cried out in pain, tears rolling down cheeks.

"Mei... I...." He whispered trying to pull out but she stopped him.

"Finish what you've started." She hissed under her breath. She clenched her teeth and tried to relax as much as possible. Deidara nodded as he pushed in again. He didn't bother going slowly. There was no point anymore, the sooner she got used to him; the faster she'd feel pleasure. Mei wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer as he penetrated her again and again. Deidara was panting heavily; his sweat dropped on her chest but she didn't care. Mei inhaled his scent feeling butterflies rising in her stomach. Suddenly she moaned...feeling him inside felt amazing. His length, his shape...his movement, was perfect. She held him tighter moving her hips in rhythm with his. His hair fell on her face as their lips collided in another passionate kiss.

Deidara moved faster and faster. His thrusts became harder each time he entered her. Mei moaned into his ear, licking it in process. She sucked and nibbled on it, feeling like she was about to melt. She whispered his name like a maniac, burning with passion. With a final thrust Deidara collapsed on her, both of them moaning in pleasure. Mei was breathing heavily trying to regain herself.

Deidara rolled over her wrapping his arms around her and positioning her on his chest. She could feel his heart beat. It was fast, but slowly getting steady. She smiled and kissed his chest.

"I love you." He said as firm as he could manage. Mei didn't reply. Deidara looked down at her worryingly. She looked up and their eyes met. She could read fear in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. It made her smile.

"I love you too." She replied, gently touching his lips with her own.

"Don't ever leave me again." Deidara held her tighter...protectively.

Mei buried her face in his hair. "I won't."


End file.
